


Все, что они сказали и о чем умолчали

by Olya



Category: Crows Zero (2007)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olya/pseuds/Olya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>это был их десятый закат вместе</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все, что они сказали и о чем умолчали

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The things they say (or don't)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/88340) by metafaust. 



> бета - Солерно

Это случилось на десятый день после операции.

Серидзава запоминает это, потому что Токио снимают бинты. Некрасивый шрам огибает бровь и уходит ниже к глазу. Конечно, Токио не жалуется, он вообще никогда не жалуется. Впрочем, Серидзава и не ожидает никакого нытья.

Дождь отлично вписывается в без того унылое настроение Тамао, помимо прочего у него сильно болят ребра. Генджи все-таки умудрился их сломать. Да и черт с ними, думает Серидзава. Он кажется себе слишком старым. Наверное, это из-за дерьмовой погоды или из-за сломанных ребер, или вовсе это артрит – или как там называли эту штуку врачи. В одном Серидзава уверен точно – он не может позволить себе так расклеиваться. 

Токио молча курит, а это значит, что он еще не догадался о сломанных ребрах. Иначе бы уже зудел над ухом, отправляя друга на перевязку. 

– Ты знаешь, – ни с того ни с сего начинает говорить Токио, но замолкает и долго разглядывает сигарету. 

Нет, я не знаю, думает Серидзава. Он молча пялится на льющий стеной дождь. Такой же шел, когда Токио делали операцию, которую он мог не пережить. Тогда Серидзава кристально ясно осознал, что если его друг умрет, все вокруг утратит свое значение.

– На операционном столе я ужасно замерз. – Токио смеется и глубоко затягивается. – И легко мог умереть. Вообще-то, у меня было немного шансов – доктор сказал, что дает только 30%.

Серидзава отводит глаза. Ему не хочется смотреть на задумчивого Токио. У него все еще болят ребра, хочется курить, и пусть кто-нибудь, наконец, выключит этот проклятый дождь!

– Знаешь, о чем я думал, пока лежал на столе? Я прикидывал, где можно найти самый острый рамэн. Знаешь, вроде того, который мы раньше ели, – продолжает Токио, и Серидзава смеется в ответ. Он хорошо помнит, как они вдоволь наедались рамэном, а когда надо было расплачиваться, убегали со всех ног.

– Да, хорошие были времена, – Серидзава улыбается уголком рта. – Жаждешь снова вкусить жгучего рамэна?

Токио громко хохочет. И от этого мягкого, такого знакомого смеха боль в ребрах отступает. Серидзава всерьез думает, что если бы Токио не засмеялся, проклятые ребра ныли бы до сих пор.

– Ты ведь угощаешь? – Серидзава встает, с удовольствием потягивается и представляет, что небо вовсе не так безгранично, как кажется. Токио отряхивает невидимые пылинки с брюк, бросает окурок на землю, а когда снова заговаривает, Серидзава не выдерживает и отворачивается:

– А еще я думал о тебе, – Серидзава не оборачивается, но напрягается и внимательно слушает. – Я хотел, чтобы моим последним воспоминанием было то, когда мы вместе смотрели на закат.

Токио снова смеется, а Серидзава качает головой:

– Да ты просто сентиментальный говнюк, – говорит он и уходит не оборачиваясь. Он знает, что Токио будет смотреть ему вслед и улыбаться, а потом он поднимет лицо к небу, улыбнется и ему тоже. 

Это десятый закат, на который они смотрят вместе.


End file.
